


Accidents Happen

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bruce is that kind of doctor, Canon What Canon?, Hospitalization, Injury, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, Peter needs to pee while Bruce is trying to take care of his most recent set of injuries.  Tony's there to help... but may be a bit too late.





	Accidents Happen

When Peter started to wake up he was in the Med Bay. Not his favorite way to wake up but there he was...again.   As he groggily came back to life, the last thing he remembered was fighting alongside the Avengers in some minor mission.  It wasn't supposed to be a big deal.  That's why he'd been allowed to go in the first place.  Just some rogue robots that had escaped from a shady looking military base.  Well, he thought it looked shady, everyone else said he'd seen too many movies.  He didn't have time to think much past that as a sharp pain dug into his right hand and he had to cry out.  

 

It was then that he realized he'd yet to open his eyes and it suddenly hit him that, _oh my God_ , what if he wasn't in the Med Bay?  What if he'd been captured by one of those robot things and was being probed by some lunatic scientist at the  _definitely_  sketchy military base.  Snapping his eyes open he was relieved to see Dr. Banner standing beside him adjusting an IV that had now been placed in his hand.  _Wonderful_.  "D-Dr. Banner?"

 

"Hey, Peter, glad to see your back with us.  Knocked yourself out pretty good.  You got kind of a nasty wound on your left side from your just above your elbow to just above your wrist and your right shoulder was dislocated.  I got that taken care of on the way over but I still need to suture up that other arm.  The IV is for dehydration.  You can't go on missions like that and not Drink anything...  It just makes my job harder."

 

"I did drink.  I had like two cans of Red Bull and then Mr. Stark made me drink some water.", Peter hissed through his teeth.  The more awake he became the more pain he felt.  He winced when Bruce started to feel around his injured arm, looking for swelling or heat.

 

"You should know that Red Bull isn't hydrating.  Next time only water.", Bruce kindly suggested as he started pulling out what he needed to clean up and repair the injury. 

 

Repositioning himself slightly on the table, he winced but not from the pain this time.  This time it was because he'd managed to jostle what turned out to be an extremely full bladder.   Realizing that Bruce was about to start suturing him up, he figured he should probably say something.  He looked around for Tony because he couldn't possibly tell  _the Bruce Banner_  that he _really_ needed to go pee before being relentlessly poked with a needle, but the man was nowhere to be found.

 

Instead, his eyes landed on Natasha of all people.   _Great._   He definitely couldn't tell  _her_  that he needed to pee.  For one  _she was a lady_  and for two, he didn't really know her that well.  "Wh-where's Mr. Stark?", he asked hesitantly.  

 

"He's getting looked at and told me to go with you.  His exact words were ' _Make sure my kid gets taken care of first and stay with him until I get there'_ ", she smirked as Peter blushed. 

 

She assumed it was at the association but really it had everything to do with the situation he was currently in.   He was stuck in a room with two somewhat unfamiliar adults and his bladder was about to explode.  Probably due to the fluids rapidly running into his vein on top if the caffeinated drinks he'd consumed earlier.  "Is he hurt?", Peter asked, still grimacing with pain and discomfort.

 

"Not really.", she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  "But Cap made him go get looked at anyway."

 

Peter nodded his head, regretting it immediately as the pain in his head intensified. 

 

As he hissed in pain, Bruce came back into his veiw.  "Yeah.. that would be the concussion.  Sorry, Buddy."

 

Shifting again to try and find a position that didn't hurt his injuries or put any additional pressure on his lower abdomen he asked when Tony would be done.  Both adults looked at him with concern.  Bruce sighed as he came back over to Peter's side from where he was setting up the medical tray.  "Peter?  Is there something else going on?  If you have another injury I need to know about it."

 

"I'm fine!  I mean, I'm not fine, obviously... I have a concussion and need stitches but everything else is fine.  I'm good.", he rambled quickly.  Despite the fact that his bladder was persistently reminding him that he was more than overdue for a trip to the toilet he couldn't bring himself to say that out loud.  Not with Natasha in the room anyway.

 

Peter jerked his arm back the second Bruce took ahold of it to start working on the laceration.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", he started when the doctor looked at him with disappointment.  "Can, can we just wait for a minute?  Can we wait for Mr. Stark?", he pleaded.

 

"Peter, you know with your healing factor that time is of the essence.  If we want this to close correctly then I need to get started.  It's through the muscle Buddy.  It can't be put off."

 

Trying not to whine he looked back at Natasha.  "Can you go see if he's done yet?   _Please?_ ", he begged.  He was to the point where he was more than ready to admit to Bruce that he urgently needed to go the bathroom before they did anything else but Natasha was going to need to leave the room before he could do that.

 

" _Nope_.  Ask FRIDAY, I was given direct orders to not leave you until he got back.  I don't want  _Daddy Stark_  getting all  _pissy_."

 

Now Peter was whining.  "FRIDAY?  How much longer?"  When the AI responded that Tony's arrival time was unknown Peter's eyes started to water slightly. He wasn't even sure at this point if it was from pure desperation or pain.   As he tried to wipe the tears away before they were noticeable he realized that he couldn't move either arm.  Looking down he saw that Bruce had wrapped his right arm to his body to ease the stress on his shoulder and his left was currently being stabilized on a splint, probably to keep it in place while Bruce worked.   _Shit_.

 

Bruce must have noticed because he took a tissue and wiped his cheeks.  "I know you hate this, Peter but we need to get started.  Okay?"  He looked one more time at Natasha who refused to leave and back at Bruce who was already sitting on the stool ready to get started.  "w-wait.", he said quickly before Bruce could start the first stitch.  

 

"Peter...", he said warningly but without any heat but Peter clamped his mouth shut.  Being reprimanded by Bruce Banner was not what he needed right now.  What he needed was a damned bathroom but that was clearly out of the question at the moment.  

 

Casually trying to cross his ankles and tense his thighs, Peter lay as still as possible as Bruce got to work.  The pulse in his bladder seemed to be enough to distract him from the sharp ins and outs of the needled and soon enough he heard the doctor announced that the first layer was done and he was going to start the next.  

 

At this point, the bag of fluids was nearly empty and Peter couldn't understand how Bruce _didn't even think_ to ask him if he needed a bathroom break because, at the moment, he would have said yes even  _with_  Natasha in the room.  Actually, the only thing preventing him from unceremoniously announcing that he  _needed to relieve himself_  was the fact that he didn't want Bruce to fuss at him again.  He just prayed that Tony would get in there before he managed to piss himself.

 

Bruce was half was through the outer-most layer of sutures when Tony sauntered into the room, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.  It was obvious that he'd been cleared and gone to take a shower and change clothes before coming to check on him.  That only seemed to annoy Peter further.  Though, in his defense, he was extremely uncomfortable and in pain on top of it.  "Hey, Kid.  How're you holding up?"

 

 _Holding_  seemed to be all Peter was doing at the moment.  Watching the door shut behind Natasha as she left the room, Peter looked at Tony with frantic eyes.  "I gotta go to the bathroom, like, right now, Mr. Stark.   _Please_  make him stop so I can go pee.   _Please, sir_.  I really need to go.", Peter practically cried, causing Bruce to still in his actions.

 

"Is _that_ what's been bothering you?  Peter, why didn't you say something?", Bruce asked kindly.  "Give me a minute to get this closed up and I'll help you--"

 

"--No, I don't have a minute.! I need to go right now...!", Peter shouted upsettingly towards the doctor.

 

"Alright, alright, Kiddo.  He's trying okay.  I know you're uncomfortable but you can't stress him out like that.  You don't want him to go all not-so-jolly green giant on you do ya?", Tony asked with humor but Peter wasn't in the mood.

 

"I don't care, I need to go!"  He was barely keeping it together at this point.  He could see Bruce cut the thread and start to quickly wrap the still open part of the wound in gauze, the splint still in place at his elbow, but he wasn't moving quickly enough because Peter was starting to leak.  He hoped it wouldn't be obvious considering that all he was wearing was his boxers and a thin hospital gown.

 

"He's going to need help Tony, neither of these arms are mobile right now.", Bruce announced as both men worked together to get Peter to his feet. 

 

"I got it, why don't you step out for a moment and take a breather.", Tony suggested while looking at Peter with sympathy.  He knew that Peter would rather have his assistance that Bruce's.  That's more than likely why he'd held it so long in the first place.  He didn't want to say anything to Bru--  _shit --He didn't want to say anything with Natasha in the room_.  "I'm sorry, Kiddo, I should have come straight here and not gone to shower off.", he apologized but Peter didn't even seem to hear him.

 

Once on his feet, Peter started shuffling towards the closest bathroom with Tony by his side holding onto the IV pole.  "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee...", he chanted as he went but it was too late.  By the time they had gotten six steps away from the bed, Peter's protesting bladder began to give up and piss was starting to spill down his legs.  With a gasp and a look of horror, Peter's chanting quickly changed themes.   "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...", he said furiously as small puddles began to slowly form beneath his feet.  Despite all of that, he continued to try to stem the flow.  It was of no use, of course, there was no stopping it now.  He couldn't even use his hands to try and help. Yet, despite rivulets of piss running down his legs, he continued to try and take baby steps towards the open toilet door.

 

It didn't take long for Tony to realize what was happening once the kid had switched over to apologies and if he was being honest, he wasn't terribly surprised.  The poor kid had made it clear that he was beside himself with desperation the second he walked in the door. "Ah, Kid...", he sighed out.  "It's alright.  I know it's an accident, accidents Happen...  You're alright."

 

Those words seemed to be Peter's undoing because it was then that his body decided that enough was enough and he stopped in his tracks.  The thin, stuttered stream rapidly became a steady flood. He whimpered softly as the panicked need began to abate.  Once, his bladder had been thoroughly emptied, he peered towards his mentor who looked nothing but compassionate.  "I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Stark. I had to go so,  _so_  bad and I  _really_  did try to hold it but I just... couldn't anymore.", he said quietly.

 

"I know, Buddy. It's okay.  Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

 

Peter just nodded his head.  He wasn't even sure  _how_  they were going to get him cleaned up but Tony ever the genius knew exactly what to do.  He gently guided Peter out of his rather impressive puddle of urine and into the walk-in shower.  "Alright, Kiddo.  I need to get these wet boxers off of you.  I won't look.", Tony promised with a small reassuring smile but Peter didn't actually care.  He absolutely trusted Tony.

 

"I know you won't, Mr. Stark.  It's fine.", he murmured quietly as he stood there waiting for the man to do what he said he was going to do.  He really wanted out of those clothes.  They were cooling and starting to stick to his body in all the wrong places.

 

Once they were off, the man grabbed the nozzle off of the shower and began to adjust the water.  He quickly rinsed off his legs and asked Peter if was okay with him rinsing elsewhere.   When Peter nodded he went ahead and sprayed him off the rest of his lower half  "Are you okay right here while I go get you something dry?"  Again Peter nodded and Tony rushed off to fetch what was needed.    Assuming that Tony had gone all the way back to his room to get the dry items, he sighed.  He was cold from being wet and with the stress of his swollen bladder no longer at the forefront of his mind, his head and arms were starting to relentlessly ache.  He couldn't help it when the next tears started to fall.

 

Much to Peter's surprise, Tony returned just moments later with a clean hospital gown.  He took one look at Peter and started to wipe away his tears. "It's okay, Pete.  You're alright.", Tony assured.  He desperately wanted to bring the boy into a hug but he was too afraid he would hurt once or both of his arms at this point so he opted to gently rub his hand up and down his back for a moment before peppering the top of his head with gentle kisses. 

 

"We're almost done, Kiddo.", he whispered as he picked up the clean gown.  "We'll worry about underwear later.  I just want to get you back in a bed so Bruce can finish up.  Then you can sleep while your healing miracle does its work."  Peter nodded and Tony started to disconnect the now empty IV bag and unwrap the bindings that were holding his arm to his abdomen.  "This might hurt a little bit, Kiddo.  Bruce said that dislocation did a number on your muscles."

 

Again, Peter nodded and tried not to grimace as Tony began to lace his arm through the new gown.  "Wh-what are you doing?  Don't we need to take the wet one off first?", he asked cautiously.  

 

"I'm going to cut it off after we have the new one on.  That way you don't have to stand here naked even for a minute.", Tony reassured.  

 

Peter looked at his mentor hesitantly.  "Won't the new one get wet too?"

 

"Maybe a little", Tony answered gently.  "I'll try to be careful."

 

"You can just take the old one off.  I don't care.", Peter said honestly because he really wanted to be all the way dry and he wasn't exactly shy around Tony anymore.  They'd been through an awful lot together.  

 

"You sure?", Tony asked skeptically.  When Peter nodded he made quick work of getting the gowns switched out.  "There you go.  Ready to get back in the bed?"

 

"Mm-hmm", Peter hummed as the man started to usher him back to the bed where Bruce had been working on him.  "What about the mess?", Peter whimpered as they walked past.  

 

"That's next on my list, Buddy, don't worry about it.  I've got you." The man smiled gently as he covered the shivering boy's lower half with the thin sheet followed by hastily grabbing an actual blanket out of the cabinet for him.  

 

The second the floor was dried up, Tony went to fetch Bruce who finished his work quickly.  All the while, Tony was combing his fingers through Peter's hair and brushing away his tears while whispering quiet reassurances.  He still felt guilty for not being there sooner.

 

Job complete, Bruce left the room after giving strict instructions that Peter was to keep the sutured arm still until it healed up and to use the shoulder as little as possible for a couple of more hours.  That was fine, at least he _could use it_ because he already really needed to pee again.  _Damn those fluids_.  Before he could say anything Tony was helping him up.  "Where are we going?"

 

"To the bathroom so you can go pee.", Tony said casually.

 

" _How_ did you _know_...?", Peter asked dubiously squinting his eyes in the man's direction.

 

"Oh, please.  Like I _wouldn't_ know...", he smiled.  "Now, let's hurry up.  It's bedtime for Spider-babies."

 


End file.
